Nol Koma Sembilan Puluh Sembilan Dollar
by Ferra Rii
Summary: 0.99 dollar, harga yang tak mungkin untuk Bentley terbaru. Tapi kenyataannya Alfred F. Jones berhasil mendapatkannya... Bonus dengan satu cerita paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar. Maybe FrUK, Fem!Canada and also my first attempt at humor, so extreme OOC might be possible.


Berteriak.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Dramatis.

"MAMA, KENAPA SITU JAHAT BANGET DAH SAMA AKU?!"

Yak, bagus. Ayo, teriak lagi.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Sekarang gebrak mejanya. Cangkir berisi teh di atas meja itu tertumpah seciprat.

"Alfred." suara memendam kesal dari ibunya keluar. Menatap tajam dari balik kacamata oval itu kepada anaknya. "Aku tidak memasukkanmu ke sekolah drama hanya untuk melakoni artis sinetron seperti tetangga seberangmu yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya pasang musik dangdut. Jangan sok dramatis, eh?"

"Mama, aku bukannya dramatis atau gimana, tapi mama keterlaluan deh, masa' uang jajanku dipotong?!" sang anak yang dipanggil Alfred mulai kelabakan. Pasalnya, pemotongan uang jajannya itu hampir 60% dari uang jajannya sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan uang sekecil itu di Amerika yang harga apa-apa saja ekstrimnya minta dibacok? Mencari makan pun belum tentu ketemu yang semurah itu. "Terus nanti aku makan apa dong?! Segini mana cukup buat ngempanin makanku sebulan?!"

"Uang makan mama juga cuma segitu kalau kamu dan papamu yang kerjanya nyolong tomat petani tetangga asal Italia kita itu enggak ada di rumah."

"Mama 'kan memang gila kalau diet..."

Sang ibu, Madeline Fernandez Williams, menjawil-jawil lalu mencubit perut anak semata wayangnya itu. "Nah, 'kan, lumayan juga buat kamu. Kamu jadi bisa ikut diet, biar badanmu makin sehat." lalu ia seruput habis teh yang ada di cangkirnya. "Itu yang pertama, dan kedua―"

Dengan penuh tenaga, diikuti dengan erangan kesakitan dari Alfred, Madeline menjewer anaknya, menyeret tubuh jadi milik Alfred ke sebuah kamar yang menampilkan kumpulan barang-barang dari berbagai bentuk. Kecil ke besar, pecah belah ke tahan banting, sampai bentuk-bentuk aneh yang tak karuan. Sekotak penuh jam tangan pun ikut masuk dalam sebuah kloset, tuas _flush _yang tak sengaja tertekan pun mengalirkan jam tangan tersebut ke dalam jamban yang dimaksud dan jelas, semakin menambah pemandangan kacau yang ikut membuat syok ke dua belah pihak.

"Ma-maksud mama, dengerin, nih!" menengak air liurnya sekali, lalu Madeline lanjut berseru kencang. "Memang siapa yang cukup gila untuk menyimpan barang-barang aneh ini di toilet?! Jangan bilang semuanya ini turun dari langit terus kamu dikasih sama alien untuk ngejelasin asal muasal semua barang ini!"

"Yah, baru aja mau ngomong gi―E-ENGGAKLAH, MAM! Aku 'kan belanja ini di HetaBay―"

"HetaBay?! Website online shopping itu? Kamu gila apa! Pantesan tagihan kartu kamu ngelunjak!" kali ini Madeline nampak benar-benar mencapai titik emosinya. "Kalau papa kamu itu tahu, kamu mau ngomong apa, hah?!"

"...'kan pakai kartunya punya mama―"

"ADUH KAMU ITU BOLOT ATAU APAAN SIH, ALFRED FERNANDEZ JONES! SAMA SAJA, TAHU NGGAK?!"

"YAUDAHLAH MA, 'KAN KATANYA SAMA AJA, TAPI KOK UANG JAJANKU YANG DIPOTONG?! HUAAAAA!" kali ini Alfred memeluk-meluk betis mamanya. Mungkin seperti kata pepatah, Alfred telah menemukan surga di betis ibu. "Ayolah maaaaa! Aku gak akan belanja lagi! Jangan potong uang jajanku, ya? Ya? _Pleeeeaaaase_..."

Nasib punya anak gila belanja.

* * *

**$0.99**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
I own nothing_

**WARNING**  
AU/Extreme OOC/Garing/Fem!Canada/Wahana Penjebolan Capslock/Harsh words/Mencoba memperkenalkan pair EspCan secara implisit

Madeline Fernandez Williams = Fem!Canada

* * *

Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau seorang lelaki senang berbelanja, tapi Alfred Fernandez Jones adalah lelaki **_TULEN_** yang memang senang berbelanja. Maksudku, terlalu suka. Ingat, kata tulennya juga udah di-**bold**-_italic_-underline-CAPSLOCK.

Tapi jangan bayangkan dirinya adalah _shopaholic_ yang berkeliaran di Zara, Louis Vuitton, atau yang semacamnya. Ia senang berbelanja, tentu saja, tapi tidak seperti tante-tante ganjen di jajaran pertokoan elit. Alfred, sebagai manusia yang jelas-jelas tidak ketinggalan zaman, lebih menyukai jalan belanja yang lebih konvensional, melalui internet. Lebih mudah, lebih akurat, dan tinggal gesek. Lagipula mereka ada di Amerika, tak susah untuk urusan kirim-terima barang dengan akses yang mudah―minus urusan bea cukai yang parnonya minta ampun. _Obviously, God doesn't bless America for this case_.

Tapi sesusah-susahnya berurusan dengan bea cukai dan kawan-kawannya, tetap masih lebih sulit menjaga napsu belanja yang tidak kalah dari amukan banteng Spanyol―yah, bapaknya itu pelatih para matador muda sebelum mereka pindah ke Amerika dua tahun yang lalu, jadi Alfred tahu jelas kelakuan banteng mengamuk―Nyatanya, berkali-kali dijewer, diinterogasi, sampai main kucing-kucingan dengan ibunya tersayang tak membuat adiksi belanjanya terhambat.

Dan apa mau dikata, ini 'kan hobinya, tentu harus ia kembangkan sebaik mungkin! Benar? Yep, benar. Lagipula ibunya sendiri juga yang selalu mengajarkan dirinya untuk "kembangkan bakatmu setinggi tiang listrik" dan sekarang kenapa sang ibu tidak menghargai bakatnya yang begitu gemilang?!

"Membengkakkan tagihan kartu kredit itu bukan bakat, _darling_."

Dan itulah kata sang ibu, lembut, dengan sebuah depakan masuk ke kamarnya. Minus laptop miliknya yang disita selama tiga bulan, tentu saja.

"Oh mama, mamaku yang kucinta, kenapa kau renggut belahan hatiku?!"

_Bro_, enggak gitu juga kali, ya.

Nyatanya, sih, selain berguna untuk online shopping, laptop yang tertuka―Ma-maksud ane, yang ditarik oleh sang mama juga berguna untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sepertinya ia harus melaksanakan operasi pedekate dengan motif meminjam laptop ke Kiku setelah ini. Tapi tidak benar-benar rugi juga, sih. Laptop yang sudah hidup selama 6 tahun dan kini ditarik itu kebetulan sudah sering rusak setelah diperbaiki beberapa kali dan berarti ini kesempatan bagus untuknya mencari laptop baru. Lagipula baru teringat juga oleh dirinya, ia memang belum pernah membeli laptop.

"Dan mama pengen kamu jual semua barang-barang ini. Tanpa pengecualian."

Nah, sekarang perkaranya bertambah lagi. Ia harus

Oh, tapi demikian pun, sekarang dia tak bisa mencari laptop baru sama sekali. Laptop yang biasa ia pakai untuk _online shopping _itu kini ditahan oleh sang emak tercinta, dan hal itu tak memungkinkan ia untuk menggunakan laptopnya untuk membeli laptop baru―

―_Wait, _kenapa ane jadi ngulang narasinya.

Intinya, si mahasiswa jurusan seni drama nan kece bernama Alfred ini pun tak pantang menyerah dalam perjuangan walau hanya sekadar _window shopping _di website HetaBay. Seperti biasa, di laman _bookmark bar_ miliknya, ia buka bagian "Just in" untuk melihat barang-barang yang baru masuk di toko. Setiap sepuluh detik, dapat ia saksikan barang-barang baru dipajang di depan Just In, dan kebetulan di urutan teratas ketika ia membukanya, terdapat sebuah 2014 Bentley Mulsane dengan harga $0.11; ditambah dengan keterangan "_Will be sold to the first auctioneer_―akan dijual pada penawaran pertama." dan melihat bahwa sepertinya ini menarik, ia tekan tombol dan segera memasukkan angka $0.99 ke dalamnya.

"Hah, lagian siapa juga yang mau jual dengan harga semacam ini."

Niatannya memang hanya main-main, sih. Lagipula biasanya juga seperti itu, harga awal dipasang semurah-murahnya, lalu setelah _auction _ke-sekian, nanti harganya akan melejit lagi. Biasa, biasa. Trik biasa―

**_PING!_**

Satu _alert _pemberitahuan pun masuk ke tempatnya. Dari aplikasi HetaBay ternyata―

.

**_2014 Bentley Mulsane_**

**_Status : Sold_**

_To Al_76ers_

.

"Hah?"

Sumpah, kejual beneran ke Alfred? Bahkan Alfred sendiri nampaknya tak percaya, apalagi yang menulis narasi ini, lebih enggak percaya lagi. Tapi nyatanya, setelah di-_refresh_ beberapa kali pun, Alfred tak salah baca. Dia berhasil mendapatkan Bentley mewah tersebut dengan harga $0.99 saja.

Serius, bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya, ini seri Mulsane terbaru, yang harganya saja hampir $300.000; mana mungkin ia bisa percaya? Tapi nyatanya ia harus percaya juga, apalagi setelah berbunyi semacam _alert_ notifikasi bahwa ia menerima semacam surel dari sang penjual Bentley barusan... membuat Alfred jadi harus merinding disko. Ada apa dengan kegilaan ini?! Sepertinya ia tak akan merasa kaget kalau pun barangnya benar-benar dikirimkan, ia akan menerima Bentley mainan, _which is far more better than this real Bentley crap_.

Tapi... spesifikasi barangnya... itu benar-benar spesifikasi mobil asli, dan pemberian kesalahan informasi di internet, terutama di HetaBay, akan terjerat hukum dan kena _sue_ karena penyebaran informasi yang salah. Alfred, oh Alfred. Kenapa dilemanya terasa semakin besar, ya? Alfred sendiri juga cukup kaget kok, lantaran ia tak pernah memikirkan _legal issues and stuffs like that_, dan sekarang ia merasakan pertama kalinya bergetar membuka surel dari penjual.

.

**_New Message_**

**_From Art-of-Sherlocked_**

_Halo, terima kasih sudah menjadi pembeli pertama dari 2014 Bentley Mulsane milik saya._

_Nama saya Arthur Kirkland, 27 tahun, kewarganegaraan Inggris yang saat ini tengah berdomisili di Texas, USA. Seperti janji saya, akan saya berikan mobil ini dan proseskan surat-suratnya atas nama anda. Saya tidak ada maksud menipu sama sekali, dan saya benar-benar serius untuk memindah-tangankan mobil ini atas nama anda. Tenang saja, mobil ini masih benar-benar baru, dan belum pernah saya_―_atau siapa pun itu_―_pakai. Anda bisa jaminkan atas nyawa saya, kalau pun anda mau._

_Kebetulan sekali, saya lihat lokasi anda berada di Houston, Texas. Itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat saya sekarang, dan saya rasa, akan saya antar mobil ini langsung kepada anda segera setelah semua surat sudah diproses. Saya akan proseskan ini dalam waktu 3 hari, untuk semua surat dan keperluan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kepemilikan mobil ini. Saya hanya butuh nama, alamat lengkap, usia dan nomor ID Card anda, dan tiga hari nanti, saya sangat harapkan kedatangan anda di rumah saya yang sudah saya masukkan sekaligus dengan peta menuju rumah saya dalam _attachment _surel ini._

_Terima kasih banyak, saya tunggu kedatangan anda._

_._

_Arthur Kirkland._

.

Okelah, tidak seperti dia punya pilihan lain, kan...?

* * *

Tentu saja, Alfred tidak sebodoh itu. Ia investigasikan soal Arthur Kirkland ini, yang ternyata merupakan suami legal dari salah satu desainer internasional Francis Bonnefoy, sebelum akhirnya yang dimaksud meninggal sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Spekulasi sementara Alfred, lelaki bernama Arthur ini mendapatkan warisan yang cukup banyak... oke, kalian semua keterlaluan kalau Bentley keluaran terbaru itu bukan warisan yang besar.

Dan disinilah, ia, berada di depan sang _Briton _ber-alis tebal dan selesai menandatangani perjanjian pemindahan surat-surat ke atas nama seorang Alfred F. Jones. Wih, berasa gaya banget deh, belom nyampe umur 20, tapi sekarang udah punya Bentley atas nama sendiri, gratis lagi.

"Baik, saya rasa ini semua sudah cukup. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Ada, sih..." Alfred mulai berkata, kali ini merapikan berkas-berkasnya dengan sangat perlahan nan ragu. "Kenapa anda mau menjual Bentley ini secara... uh, katakanlah gratis?"

"Oh, enggak. Bukan apa-apa, sih." Arthur mulai bercerita, dan wajahnya makin cemberut ketimbang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Jadi mantan suami gue udah almarhum bulan lalu gara-gara kecelakaan. Lu harus tau betapa sedihnya gue untuk kehilangan suami geblek macem dia." ebujug Arthur, kenapa bahasanya jadi gaul nan labil gini.

"Nggg... Oke, lalu...?"

"Yah, gini deh, intinya..."

* * *

_...Sebulan sebelumnya._

Di ranjang rumah sakit itu ada Francis Bonnefoy. Ada dia, si fashion designer kelas internasional pemegang brand La Bonnefoy yang kemarin tergilas truk... Oke, enggak kegiles juga, sih. Kesenggol sampe kelempar lima meter aja deh. Masih sempet idup lagi.

Dan disinilah, John Hopkins Hospital, rumah sakit yang sudah cukup terkenal di kelas dunia, rumah sakit yang dianggap terlayak untuk menyambung nyawa sang desainer yang sudah sekarat. Sedang menanti momen-momen terakhir hidupnya, sementara sang suami setianya di sebelah a.k.a sang uke setianya, Arthur Bonnefoy-Kirkland, memegang tangannya dengan wajah pucat. Menguatkan diri sendiri menghadapi suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan berpaling dari dunia ini.

"_Mon cher_, Arthur, waktu hidupku tidak lama lagi..."

_You don't say, _Francis.

"Iya, _m'dear_. _I know, I know..._"

Ai know ai know aja terus, Arthur. Terus, sambil diremes itu telapak tangan kuat-kuat. Kayaknya si uke enggak peduli kalo si seme meringis kesakitan sebelum kematiannya. "Arthur, aku sudah membuat surat wasiat..." dan diberikannya surat itu ke tetangganya... maksudnya, si Arthur. "Maaf ya, Arthur. Aku... mencintaimu..."

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppp..._

Detektor detak jantung itu pun menunjukkan garis lurus, dengan tulisan nol besar di kertas ulangan... BUKAN WOI, maksudnya di layar detektornya. Seluruh isi kamar menangis tersedu-sedu, menangisi kepergian sang desainer yang baidewei Cuma masang plat internasional tapi sebenernya emang belom tenar banget, sih.

Arthur pun ikut nangis ( bang, udah gede bang, jangan nangis. ) dan dengan bercucuran air mata, ia membuka surat itu perlahan-lahan. Ngarepnya sih dia gak dapet surat tagihan...

.

_Dear Arthur._

_Aku tak punya banyak untuk bisa diberikan kepadamu, suamiku yang benar-benar hebat dan kusayangi. Yang kupunya adalah rumah 5000 meter persegi yang kita tinggali saat ini plus plus dengan warteg dan kolam lelenya dan sebuah Bentley. Aku tak akan berbicara banyak, jadi kuberikan dua-duanya kepadamu._

_Tinggali rumahnya, jaga rumahnya, jangan sampai ada kutuan. Jangan lupa _fire detector-_nya dijaga terus, biar pemadam kebakaran tau kalo kamu lagi ngebakar dapurmu. Intinya jaga aja, oke?_

_Terus Bentley-nya. Tolong jual Bentley-nya, dan hasil penjualannya dikasih ke si Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

_Dia selingkuhanku btw._

_Makasih ya, ai lap yu so very much lah._

_._

_Signed,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

.

"BANGSAT, KURANG AJAAAAAAR!"

* * *

"―jadi gitu deh ceritanya."

Dan entah dari ujung kejauhan sebelah mana, Alfred bisa ngerasain kalo ada sekumpulan jangkrik lagi simfoni-an. Mungkin tetangganya yang asal Austria itu yang lagi jadi deterjen―maksudnya dirigen, mimpinin itu jangkrik-jangkrik yang kedengeran di ujung kepala atau kejauhan melalui telinganya. Tapi mari lupakan saja, karena ini masih siang hari, dan jangkrik gak akan simfoni-an siang bolong kayak gini.

Intinya, jangankan Alfred, bahkan setelah ia menaiki mobil ini dengan penuh keraguan, pulang menuju rumahnya dan menjadi korban pelototan satu kota, emaknya pun tidak menyambutnya dengan pelukan, tapi dengan histeris dan pentungan.

"YA AMPUN ANAKKU, MOBIL SIAPA YANG KAMU COLONG?!"

"Enggak mak, aku menang undian, jadi ceritanya gini. Aku dapet dari suaminya Francis Bonnefoy, namanya Arthur Kirkland. Si Arthur bete karena ternyata selama ini Francis itu selingkuh tapi harus kasih Bentley-nya ke si selingkuhannya yang namanya―" eh, kenapa berenti? " ―_wait_. Tadi katanya si Arthur selingkuhannya Francis itu namanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo... BERARTI BAPAK GUE―"

"SUAMI GUE SELINGKUH, HOMO, IDUP LAGI?!"

Yah, nasib deh.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Pesan Moral**: Jangan percaya gratisan

* * *

**A/N :** I dunno anymore, man. Reviews would be nice, tho.


End file.
